<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>MTMTE Reader Insert – A New Home by writeyouin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27407866">MTMTE Reader Insert – A New Home</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/writeyouin/pseuds/writeyouin'>writeyouin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Homelessness, Reader-Insert, headcanons</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:56:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,338</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27407866</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/writeyouin/pseuds/writeyouin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Request: Reader is a homeless teen who came upon the ship without the robots noticing until Nautica found her sleeping somewhere that is warm (the Engine room probably), so what are the thoughts of the transformers meeting a person who had a horrible life but is still cheerful, kind and always look on a bright side? (It can be a story or Cannons. Your choice!)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chromedome/Rewind (Transformers), Cyclonus/Tailgate (Transformers)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>52</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>MTMTE Reader Insert – A New Home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Exhaustion weighed down your every movement. You could barely even walk and if you didn’t sleep soon, you had a feeling that you would either go mad or maybe even drop dead. You didn’t mind sleeping on the street, it was just part of being homeless. However, another crueller part of homelessness was being constantly harassed by the local authorities; they ought to offer help to you, but instead, they only wanted you gone. All you wanted was to sleep for an hour or so, but every time you so much as leaned against a wall, you were forced to move again by the authorities.</p><p>With your feet dragging against the metal of the space port, you continued your sleepless trek. One ship was new to the port. You found yourself drawn to it, if only for a closer look. The Lost Light was painted on the hull; a comforting name. You decided that the ship must have docked to refuel. Maybe it would be docked for a while; if so, perhaps you could sneak aboard just for a little while, so you could rest.</p><p>Without thinking, you headed over to the massive ship, stumbling tiredly up the entrance ramp. It was the largest ship you had ever seen and perhaps if you were less tired, you might have put some thought into why. As it was, you got distracted by a wandering Roomba, which you groggily followed back to its recharge station within a storage cupboard. There were plenty of crates filled with Styrofoam peanuts, housing expensive scientific equipment.</p><p>Careful not to damage anything, you climbed inside the box, finding that the Styrofoam made a comfortable enough bed. You were soon deep into a dreamless sleep. You didn’t hear it when everyone came back aboard. You didn’t feel the gently rumble of the engines. And you didn’t wake up as the ship took off, leaving the space port far behind.</p><p>Hours later, outside the storage cupboard, Nautica was checking her datapad to make sure she knew what she was collecting for Brainstorm. He had marked the box number she needed to find, so now it was only a matter of bringing it to him.</p><p>Upon entering the cupboard and finding you asleep in the crate, Nautica hummed curiously before calling Rodimus on her private comm-link.</p><p>“The hot Captain speaking,” Rodimus answered as professionally as ever.</p><p>“We have something of an organic problem.”</p><hr/><p>Upon meeting the crew of the Lost Light, you requested their mercy, asking only that they drop you off on the nearest planet, where you would continue your vagrancy. Instead, Rodimus offered you a home aboard the ship, where you would never have to leave unless you chose to, where food would never be in short supply, and where you would have everything you needed to live a long, healthy life.</p><p>Naturally, you took him up on the offer, crying tears of joy at the kindness you had been shown. During your time making yourself comfortable in your new home, the bots took turns in getting to know you, easing you into group life.</p><p>Since Rodimus was technically the first to meet you, he became your first friend, offering you speedy rides around the ship, more for his own entertainment than yours. He loved making you laugh and smile with his recklessness, often trying to make up for your grim past. He expected that you would have some kind of mental illness that he would try and help you with, despite not being the best bot for the job, yet somehow, you were more mentally stable than almost everyone on the ship. In Rodimus’ opinion, you were something of a marvel, joyful in every sense of the word and compassionate to everyone you met. As your Captain, he knew he would do everything in his power to protect you from any further trouble in your life.</p><p>As opposed to Rodimus, who visited you regularly, Megatron avoided you as much as was physically possible. He was attempting to never meet you at all, as foolish as that was; he knew it was only a matter of time before his avoidance techniques failed. When you finally did bump into him, after accidentally stumbling into his office, he expected the usual organic rant, wherein you would scream at him for his previous crimes. Instead, you greeted him with the friendliest of smiles and apologised for inconveniencing him. Megatron was completely disturbed by your amiable nature and he couldn’t help asking if you knew who he was. You nodded, knowing of all his war crimes against organics and non-organics alike. He could remember the conversation so clearly, and knew he wouldn’t forget it till his dying day.</p><p>“How can you accept me so easily after everything I’ve done?” He asked grimly.</p><p>You took a minute to think before answering, “People do all sorts of crazy things when they’re in pain… You must have been really hurting when you did those things. I hope you’re in a better place where you can heal and atone now.”</p><p>After that, Megatron no longer avoided you. He still didn’t see you often, but when you did meet, he would make an effort to invite you to walk with him. The walks were usually done in peaceful silence, but sometimes the two of you would talk about the state of various worlds. Megatron would often mention what he would change, but you always managed to show another perspective with what you found wonderous about the planets. It made Megatron wish that he’d met you centuries ago; you might have been the one that talked him down from his mistake of a war.</p><p>After meeting both Co-Captains, it was only natural that you would meet Ultra Magnus. He had evidently appointed himself your caretaker and in the beginning you had to gently remind him that you weren’t a child. Sometimes you saw an unusual look in his normally stoic eyes. If you had to guess, you would say it was an expression of reminiscing, like he had known humans before and maybe you reminded him of them. Of course, you didn’t want to press the matter if he didn’t bring it up, but you hoped that he would tell you all about his encounters one day. Until then, the least you could do to please him was listen intently to whatever he had to say, which was more than most others did.</p><p>Rung soon invited you to the mandatory psychological evaluation. Over the years as a psychiatrist, he had learned not to make expectations of anyone until he met them. He quickly deduced that you valued life more than most that he met, which was no surprise considering how much homelessness could make one appreciate the little things. Despite your appreciation of your new home and found family, Rung had thought that you might be bitter about your previous circumstances and the way people had treated you, either disregarding your existence completely, or threatening you with verbal and sometimes physical abuse. However, when he asked you about such occasions, you shrugged and said that you were willing to forgive such misguided people.</p><p>You then ended the meeting with a small anecdote of your life, “Once I found a book that had somehow got to the space port from the Earth colony. It was about a man called Gandhi. He said ‘<em>Humanity is an ocean; if a few drops of the ocean are dirty, the ocean does not become dirty</em>’, I want to live my life thinking like that.” Then, with a smile and a wave, you left Rung’s office and he began his research on that wise philosopher from Earth.</p><p>Feeling that you had integrated to the ship’s life well enough, you decided to visit one of the more public spots and you found yourself in one of the recreational rooms. It was there that a minicon practically jumped at the chance to interview you. He said he wanted to branch out and make a gritty documentary about the life of a homeless organic. He was so caught up in the proposal that he completely forgot to introduce himself, and it was actually his Conjunx Endurae who placed a hand on the bot’s shoulder that introduced both of them as Chromedome and Rewind.</p><p>Completely perplexed, Rewind became suddenly afraid that he might have offended you with his zeal, at least until you started laughing. It was at that moment that he knew he couldn’t make a gritty documentary about you, yet his optics still shone as he began imagining a real-life account of an unspoken hero, whose personality only bloomed in the presence of adversity; you were perfect.</p><p>After Tailgate saw how much fun Rewind was having with you, he dragged Cyclonus forcefully over to meet you. Although you greeted the newcomers warmly, Cyclonus glared daggers at you, his way of a smile since he still wasn’t entirely sure how to express himself. While you were slightly unsure of the tall purple bot, you decided he must be nice to be in the presence of Tailgate who was nothing but questions, stories, and requests for you to come out. It wasn’t until very late in the evening when you could no longer stifle the yawn that Tailgate felt slightly guilty and offered to carry you home; he could have offered to drive you but he was excited by your smaller stature and the fact that he would be able to pick you up.</p><p>Cyclonus stopped Tailgate, reminding him quietly of his strength which was now enough to beat most Cybertronians to a pulp, as well as the fact that Tailgate couldn’t quite control it yet. With that, Tailgate glumly settled for walking you home.</p><p>A few days later, you were very pleased to meet Nautica and Skids, Nautica telling you excitedly how she had found you in the storage cupboard while Skids handed you a datapad asking you to write down any skills and interests you had, so that he might learn them and have something in common with you. Although the entire conversation was somewhat odd, you found the pair quirky and interesting to be around, and it wasn’t long before the three of you were in regular study groups, trading various bits of information that usually didn’t relate to anything that had previously been mentioned.</p><p>When you first met Swerve, he blushed, tripping over his words and, finally panicking so much, he ran away, cursing the entire time, not that you heard any of it over the static in his voice. Later, he knocked on your door while you were sleeping, managing to wake you up. He had meant only to apologise about his weird behaviour with the explanation that he hadn’t been feeling himself at the time, which was a complete lie, but he didn’t want to admit to his human fascination lest he scare you off. Instead, when you came out rubbing your eyes tiredly, he ended up babbling a completely different apology instead.</p><p>You smiled sympathetically and invited him out for drinks the next night in order to settle the dust. Sure enough, after a night with him, the two of you became fast friends but that created an entirely new problem; now he had a complete infatuation with you, though he tried his best to keep it hidden.</p><p>You met Brainstorm after wandering into his laboratory, and you would have been completely vaporised had it not been for Perceptor who had spotted where you were going and ran after you, pulling you safely out of harm’s way. You tried to apologise for your actions, but you were completely ignored by the pair. Perceptor was telling Brainstorm that he needed a warning system when he was performing experiments, but Brainstorm was entirely blasé about the entire scenario, claiming that it was fine since you hadn’t got hurt anyway. You quietly slipped out of the lab before they could inevitably turn to you and demand that you pick a side in the argument. About a week later, Brainstorm dragged you to his table in the rec-room where he gave a half-assed apology that ended with him complimenting himself. With that, the two of you became casual friends.</p><p>It was surprisingly late on that you met Whirl because he had been sent to the brig for one of his larger misdemeanours when you were first brought aboard. He instantly hated you upon seeing you. You were human for frags sake. That meant you were stupid, violent and full of hate and prejudice. If only he could crush you before you did any harm on the ship. He did not plan to get to know you at all until he first heard you laugh. It was so cute, vibrant and alive. The sound reminded him of the early days on Cybertron before everyone’s happiness had been tainted by bitterness and hatred… much like his own. Reluctantly, Whirl put himself in the same room as you, letting you introduce yourself to him rather than the other way around. Soon enough, he became comfortable around you, though he still had an image to maintain, so he never let himself relax <em>too</em> much.</p><p>The last bot you met was cocky and a little narcissistic, but your naivety fooled you of his more sinister traits. You met Getaway after he saved your life from a speeding Cybertronian in their alt-mode. Little did you know, Getaway had set the entire thing up. Just like his previous plan with Tailgate, he planned on grooming you till you were madly in love with him. Sure, it would be more difficult with your differences in species and cultures, but he was sure it would be worth it. Humans were surprisingly resourceful and resilient, and he was sure you would be an asset he could use, and so it was that you had met your closest acquaintances on the Lost Light, and your whole world was about to become something more sinister.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>